At the restaurant
by kuro no kokoro
Summary: Tsuna having a normal life, a normal part time job and normal friends. That is, until he met people who is relate to mafia. Like the guy with black fedora hat, who almost kill him. An unknown cousin trageting him. all27? AU story. The poll is on my bio.
1. the meeting

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 20 year old with a couple of job, an apartment to take care of and parent to be avoid of. Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, think that he had pretty normal life like any other people has.

It was other day in his life that he woke up and had to go to work at Namimori High school. No, he was not a teacher but sort of like a 'helper' in the school for the teachers.

He has to organize the paper work, put all the equipment back into the storage room and some other things that the teachers in the school want.

But that was only his part time job; his real job is that he's a bartender at a club-restaurant-like. It was small and quite but there still people going in and out. He starts the business with his 2 friend, a Chinese woman I-pin and the Italian woman, Bianchi. Kyoko and Haru deals with the cooking, I-pin deals with serving and bills, Tsuna deals with the drinks, both alcohol and non-alcohol. Finally Bianchi is sort of like a manager of the club-restaurant-like and always talk about her brother but never mention his name. It was called Vongola (It was Bianchi idea to name restaurant like that)

Tsuna finally reach the Namimori high school for work.

"Hey Tsuna, can you give this to...Kyoya...Hibari Kyoya, the president of the school's committee? He's in the committee room" One of the teachers asks him.

_What! That insane kid who like to hit everyone with tonfa!?_

"......ahhh" Tsuna was unsure what to say.

"We'll pay extra every time you have to give the documents to the committee room"

"Okay" Tsuna quickly grab the handful of document and walk out of the teacher's room.

Every teacher looks at each other and knows the situation that Tsuna might be in.

-------

Tsuna try to open the door but he fail because of the paper that is blocking his view.

Suddenly the door just opens by itself and because of that movement Tsuna have fallen down with the papers.

"Hiiiiiii-!" Tsuna start to panic because of the falling papers then he notice the person in front of him, Hibari Kyoya himself.

"I-I'm so sorry" Tsuna quickly apologise and start picking up the papers.

"...You"

"Y-yes?" Tsuna look up at committee.

"Clean my room and organise the files after you're done picking up the paper, understand?"

Tsuna quickly nod afraid what the committee might do to him if he refuses.

"Good" With that the president of the committee walk away with tonfa in both of his hand.

---------------------------------

After 3 or 4 hours of cleaning the room and organising the file, Tsuna has done his task.

He walks out of the room and go back to the teachers' room for more task to be given.

"Hey, you make it out alive! I'm impressed!"

"...Thank you?...Is there anything else I could help?"

"Well...the 2-D and 2-C class are playing against each other in P.E. class, why don't you go help out with the cleaning?"

By the time Tsuna reach the field he could see the balls everywhere. He was not surprise that the students just left it there because it was P.E. class was before schools over.

Tsuna sigh and start picking up the ball, one by one.

In that moment that Tsuna was picking up the ball, in that moment something hit him in the head really _hard_.

"Oh my god! Hey, are you okay? I think I throw it too hard..." A deep voice asks Tsuna with huff and puff (Tsuna guess that was from running to see if he was fine)

Tsuna turn to see the person that throw the ball and try to kill him.

It was a tall boy with black short spike hair with tan skin and wearing a Namimori's base ball uniform; Tsuna could guess that he play as a base ball player for the school.

"Uh....I-I'm fine, here's your ball. Next time try not to throw so hard, okay?" Tsuna warn him not-so-straight-way.

"I'm sorry...maybe I'll help you out with the cleaning..." The boy offers to Tsuna.

"No, no you can't do that! This is my job"

"Job? Aren't you a student?"

Tsuna blush a little bit.

_Do I look that young?_

"N-no I work as a...errr... 'helper' here so...it's my part time job" Tsuna was trying really hard to explain but fail.

"Oh...well let me help as an apology that I throw the ball at you okay? I feel really bad" The boy grins happily.

Tsuna was in awe because of the boy's grin.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, at your service!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please tread me kindly"

----------------------

After the part time job that he had done for the day, Tsuna went to his club-restaurant-like. It was around 6pm and the shop open at 7pm, close at 12pm.

Tsuna unlock the front door and went inside.

He went inside the stuff room and put on his uniform which is consist of long sleeve white shirt, long black pan and black apron. The more Tsuna think about the uniform that he had, it's like any other uniform for the restaurants' waiter and waitress.

"Hey~ Tsunayoshi-kun"

_Bianchi is here..._

"What is it Bianchi-san?" Tsuna ask her politely.

"If there is a green eye, silver hair boy who smoke and asking for me just tell him that I'm not here or just said that you don't know me, he's dangerous 'kay?" with that she just walk to the stuff room.

".....Okay"

_Sometimes _Tsuna thought.

_Bianchi-san needs to stop playing with younger boys._

After a while that the Vongola had open, there came a gray hair, green eyes boy who smoke. He wore a black leather jacket and red shirt underneath with torn jeans and converse. He looks like he came here to kill someone.

Tsuna start to have a cold sweat at the back of his neck.

_This can't be good._

"Can I help you, sir?" Tsuna politely ask him.

The boy just stops for a second and pull out a picture from his jeans pocket.

"Seen her before? Lie to me and you'll see the consequence"

The person in the picture was Bianchi, a younger version of Bianchi.

A moment later there was another person had come to the restaurant.

"Gokudera stop scaring the bartender, I'm sure that your sister is here...somewhere around here" A black hair men with open shirt with suit said to (Tsuna assume) Gokudera.

"Stop poking in other people's business, Shamal" The gray-silver hair boy glare at the (Tsuna assume again) Shamal.

But the drama was interrupt by the sound of the door opening.

"Ciaos, Dr. Shamal and Gokudera Hayato" said the tall men walk in with black suit and a green chameleon at the black flora.

_...what is this? A gathering of Mafia!?_Tsuna shout in his head.

"Reborn-san..." The boy said to him like some sort of pleading.

The tall men just nod in acknowledgment and walk closer to the boy and the bartender.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, a gun was pointing at Tsuna's head by the tall man with black suit and the green chameleon.

"Tell or die" After that sentence a sound of click was heard.

Tsuna start to panic...in his mind.

"I-I know where she is b-but she told me not to tell a-anyone" Tsuna said in shaky voice.

"I'll count to 3" The tall men with gun on his head said.

"One" Tsuna decide not to say anything.

_I-I don't want to die young! I didn't buy the new release game yet!...maybe I should tell them..._

"...Two" Life was fleshing in Tsuna's mind.

_But if I tell them, they might hurt Bianchi! I-I can't do that!_

"...Thre-"Don't Shoot, Reborn!!" A scream of woman was heard.

Tsuna turn to see the woman who screams was Bianchi.

Reborn-guy lower his gun and turn to face Bianchi.

Bianchi clamp her hand against her mouth.

"Reborn!" With that Bianchi hug the guy.

After just seeing Bianchi hug the guy who almost shoots him, Tsuna start to have a break down and pass out.

------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna woke up to a new mourning and he believes that what happened last night was a dream.

After a few after that dream or that incident happened, Tsuna and Yamamoto become a good friend and Tsuna start to invite him to his restaurant.

"Wow, Tsuna you have a pretty cool restaurant" Yamamoto comment at the restaurant.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna smile while unlock the door.

When Tsuna open the door he almost faint.

"Ciaos, is that a worker, Bartender?" The man, Reborn smirk.

"Is that your friend Tsuna?" Yamamoto who knew nothing about the 'incident' asks innocently.

"......He's a friend of...my friend that work here..._I think_" Tsuna swallow.

--------------------

A couple of hours later Tsuna learn some stuff about the 3 man that he had met yesterday.

Gokudera Hayato, the 16 year old boy with silver and green eye is a half-brother of pink hair and green eye, Bianchi because they have same father but different mother. The boy has some connection and influence with mafia

Shamal, the pervert doctor who hit on every cute, sexy, pretty or beautiful girl that comes into the same room with him. He also has some connection but big influence with mafia.

Reborn, the tall man in black suit and chameleon on flora (who almost blow Tsuna's brain away) is some sort of Bianchi's lover. He's a first class hit man in Mafia world. He has the biggest connection and influence with mafia.

And what the weirdest of all is that Yamamoto seems to be taking it just fine and WAY better than Tsuna.

"Tsuna you have a really cool friend!" Yamamoto said to Tsuna while eating pasta.

"Huh?"

"You know? That guy there with the chameleon on the hat? He's funny"

Tsuna laugh nervously.

_He's not my friend; he just tried to kill me a week ago._

"I'm not going back to Italy after I just found you!" A shout was heard from the stuff room.

"Hayato, listen to me-"I don't want to listen o your bullshit anymore!"

Tsuna open the door.

"err...you guys, please don't fight"

"This isn't you business" Gokudera hiss at him.

"You know what? I hate people like you, try to protect other people from fighting but you can't even protect or stand up for yourself!"

"T-that's not true" Tsuna said and frown.

"See! I didn't do anything yet and you start to stutter" Gokudera glare both at the bartender and his sister.

Somehow that make Tsuna's mad.

He just doesn't want the siblings fight at each other is that wrong? He knows that he's a weakling and a coward but what's wrong with protecting other people so that other people don't have to go through same experience as you did?

"I-I don't know why you're so mad at Bianchi-san, she's really helpful in my restaurant and she always mention about you..." Tsuna start to breathe in and out slowly.

"Are you telling me how to tread my sister!? She's always comes and goes, never telling me the detail of what's going on!"

"At least she come and tells you how she is doing with things" Tsuna knows that he's defending for Bianchi right now.

"She's a direct hire from a famous Mafia family! She doesn't need to work in this shitty place for money! She don't even have to work if she just accept that she's he successor" Gokudera shout in frustration that he start have Italian accent.

"Well! Maybe she's not happy doing that! Maybe doing this type of job makes her happier than being a successor of some Mafia family! That's why she came here and you came here too because you missed her! Just admit it, brat!" Tsuna snap at Gokudera.

"...I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted..." Tsuna hung his head in shame because he didn't know all the reasons of the hatred of this sibling.

"...You're right" Gokudera whisper enough for he's sister and Tsuna to hear.

"I did miss her"

"I was worried about her...that's why I came here to find her" Some tears drop from his hidden face.

"She's always suddenly appear then disappear I thought some other gang was threatening her"

Tsuna didn't know that they were being watch by 3 people.

"So the scared kitten has claws" amuse he speak.

Yamamoto turn to Reborn, didn't understand the meaning.

"You'll understand later, Yamamoto"

--------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha...this is an old story that I have write :D like....long time ago (I think it was last year) yeah so I just re-read it and...and I thought it was good? LOL? My past and present-tense are bad and I'm trying to fix it.....hope you guys enjoy reading this....because the one shot of R27 that I have type ('the last rose') aerr some people have said that I should continue it but it seem finish...so I thought this could make up for that....wait I'm talking in circles...never mind.

Comment if you like it :D ; flame it if you hate it D:


	2. the problem

Tsuna was on he's way walking to his restaurant, Yamamoto came along with him saying that he want to meet the cool guy again (aka Reborn)

Sometimes Tsuna just don't understand what is inside Yamamoto's head.

Tsuna takes out his keys but realize that the door to the restaurant is not locked.

And it was suppose to be locked.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto calls out his name to see what's wrong.

"Y-yes?"

"Are we going in?"

"....." Tsuna didn't feel like answering the question because he's busy being traumatize by the night that he was almost kill.

The door suddenly opens by itself, smacks Tsuna in the process and reveals the person who opens the door (on purpose) which is Reborn.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know there is someone stupid enough standing in front of the door to be hit by it" Reborn said coolly before smirk like a devil.

Yamamoto helps Tsuna to stand up and went inside with Reborn.

Inside the restaurant, Bianchi and her brother was there sitting on the table but not facing each other.

"Where's Haru san and Kyoko san?" Tsuna asks Bianchi.

"I told them not to come" Bianchi answer him coolly (just like that guy)

"Eh?! Why ?" Tsuna eyes widen at Bianchi's sudden action.

"Because we have to discuss, well more like Reborn have something to discuss with you"

Tsuna's mouth went dry. This time Bianchi was smart enough to tell Yamamoto to buy something at the convenient store.

"W-with me?" Tsuna almost squeaks in he's high pitch voice.

"Yes, you" Reborn said while lighting his cigarette.

"You know what your dad's work is?" Reborn asks Tsuna.

Tsuna sort of nod and shook his head at the same time.

_Well of course I know, why do you think I'm out here alone and try to hide from my dad who have and likely a connection to Mafia?!_

Tsuna thought to himself.

Reborn pull out his toys again and point at Tsuna.

"Are you sure?"

"W-well I-I think my d-dad have some connection with y-your world but the rest I don't know" Tsuna try his best not to stutter the sentence which he failed (again)

Reborn puff a smokes.

"Your dad is a younger brother of my boss. You being his son means that you _also_ have connection in the mafia world _whether you like it or not_" Reborn said looking at the smokes before he look at Tsuna again.

"To make long story short, you have been target by Xanxus who is my boss son AKA your cousin"

"Wait! Targeting me? As in kill me?!" Tsuna panic even more then before and his high school habit starts to seep back in.

Reborn sip his drink.

"As in she'll use you to obtain the power in the familiga"

"She?" Tsuna worried.

"Because you have a direct blood from the first generation of the family, it wouldn't be problem for you to get married"

"MARRIED!? But we're cousins, isn't that just wrong?"

"Marriage in the mafia family is a common thing to obtain the power since Xanxusis a woman, once she married, the husband will take control of the decision. Anyone could tell that she don't want that. If she were to married her cousin who have no idea what so ever about the mafia, she would still have the power since both of you have the _Vongola _blood inside you"

"...'Vongola'...isn't that our restaurant name?"

Reborn smirk.

"I told Bianchi to name the restaurant 'Vongola' because no one will mess with you by the Italy mafia that has branches in Japan andalso it'll be easy for me to find you here" With that he inhale the cigarette then exhale it.

Tsuna was shock.

He just look between Bianchi and Reborn.

So....so Bianchi have plan to do this the whole time, he knew something was fishy about this because he was dame Tsuna in his elementary, middle and high school year. No one never ever accept him to into the job until he met her.

"I'll let you have that sinks down a bit. When you are clam enough I'll explain some more about Xanxus's plan"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Reborn would come to the restaurant about 4 times a week, saying that he can't be bother to cook so he make Tsuna cook for him (forcefully) and surprisingly it was good.

Gokudera and Yamamoto surprising became friends even though Gokudera almost blow him up on daily basis if Tsuna didn't stop him.

The pervert doctor AKA Shamal come and goes; not that Tsuna didn't pay attention to the guy but he's just like that.

Kyoko and Haru became friends with Yamamoto and Reborn pretty quick.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you smiling for?" Reborn asks while watching Tsuna getting his drink under his fedora hat.

"...Me?" Tsuna asks then give Reborn the drink.

"No, I mean the other dame-Tsuna" Reborn said while sip his drinks.

Tsuna just laugh it off.

"Well...everyone...seems to be happy" Tsuna said before smiling softly.

"I'm...glad I guess" Tsuna add before he walks away into the kitchen.

He opens the door but accidentally knock into someone who is walking out of the kitchen and somehow Tsuna trips over his own foot and landed on the floor.

"Oh sorry Sawada that was an accident to the extreme" Tsuna recognise right away who bump into him (the only one who put the word 'extreme' at every sentence he said)

Tsuna look up to meet white spiky hair man. Sasagawa Ryohei a brother of Kyoko.

"Oni san ?" Tsuna asks him (cutely)

Ryohei blushes at the sight.

_Why does he have to be so god damn cute!_

Tsuna got up and brush himself off.

"Do you want to eat anything Oni san? I can make for you since Kyoko and Haru and busy cooking for the customer" Tsuna asks him with brotherly concern.

"Y-yeah, make anything you want I'll eat it because it's your cooking" After the sentence he gives Tsuna a thumps up.

Tsuna just smile and went into the kitchen.

When the door close Ryohei let out a big sigh of relief and sit at the counter bar.

Reborn look at Ryohei but didn't say anything.

"Hey it's Ryohei sempai" Yamamoto beams out happily, walking over to him.

"Hey! How are you? Still a base ball star?" Ryohei asks back while they're doing their sportsmanship hand shake (thing)

"Hahaha, yeah but I think my skills are...decreasing, weird right?" Yamamoto asks while his face darkens a bit.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it's one of those moments" Ryohei said trying to comfort the kohai.

"But you're a boxer now...so I guess I should listen to your advice" With that Yamamoto just laugh (with Yamamoto-ness)

Reborn who sit next to Ryohei wasn't really impress by his action towards Tsuna.

He flet a bit jealous. Just a bit.

Of course he could tell that most people who know Tsuna are interest in Tsuna, like Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and the list could have goes on if he knows half of the customer in the restaurant (which he didn't and it's quite frustrating to him even though he didn't show it) .

Tsuna have that aura that makes everyone feel like they're at home.

"Tsuna, I'm gonna go or else my dad will worried about me" Yamamoto said picking his bag.

"OH! Yamamoto, one more thing" Tsuna exclaim.

Yamamoto turn around with the 'huh' face.

"Good luck in baseball practice and don't overdo yourself" Tsuna smile and wave at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto beam a smile at him before goes off.

Tsuna stares at the door that Yamamoto just left.

"What' wrong dame-Tsuna?"

"Is it me or Yamamoto look...kinda sad?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XXxx

...my English is still screwed up as usual so sorry about that....*bows* I have try to fix my English (the tense and stuff like that)...also thanks to cielo-negro san who have point out the stuff that I should have fix...(thank you very much for pointing it out) and ummm hmmm...this chapter seem short and yeah...also Tsuna age have been changed too (he's 20 now) why? Because because...it's better that way and about the time-age-gap thing too...it just fit in with my timeline...and yeah.

I don't mind if people are telling me to fix my English....but please keep in mind that things don't change overnight so so....don't try to flame me so much ....:D thank you all the reviews and story alert that I have recievce I was really happy....stay tune for the next chapter....Ohh my god i almost forgot...I have exams coming up on the end of May...so in May I might not/ can't update the story...so yeah but after the exam (hopefully) I'll type a very long chapter for you guys.

P.s. English is not my first language...it's like my 2nd or 3rd. Hope you enjoy the story.


	3. the problem came

After Reborn told Tsuna that he have been target by his unknown cousin, Tsuna felt restless than before.

_I have turn into a marriage material... _Tsuna thought sadly.

He feels like he was the woman in this situation that needs to be saving from the gain-power-by-marriage-thing.

However, he had not seen who would be his knight in shining amore yet.

Tsuna sigh and wonder when Yamamoto is going to come because Yamamoto has told Tsuna to wait for him.

Tsuna sigh again and look at his watch.

_5:30_

He has to go to the shop and set things up at 6 or 6:30...

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turn his head at the source of voice, it was Yamamoto.

Tsuna smile fades away when he sees Yamamoto's arm.

"W-what happen!?"

Yamamoto looks at Tsuna then his bandaged arm.

"Oh this? I think I broke the bone...? But I'm not sure about it...I didn't listen what doctor was saying" Then he laugh a bit, at himself.

Tsuna reach his hand to touch Yamamoto's bandaged arm.

His mouth pout and his eyes look sad and worried.

"It's from training right?"

"...Yeah, my skills is going down so I practise more but in the end..."

After that was silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna noticed, after the day that Tsuna touched Yamamoto's bandage arm, he look very depressed.

The arm that Yamamoto uses for base ball was broken.

"You should do something about our broken arm base ball player" Reborn said to Tsuna.

When Reborn looked at Tsuna's face properly (after he said that), Tsuna looks like he want to deny it.

"..."

"So, what are you going to do? Your beloved cousin is coming to get you and your possible knight in shining amore is being a knight who have lost his sword"

Tsuna ignore the second part.

"My cousin...you mention...it was a girl right?" Tsuna said trying to change subject.

"Not a girl, a woman"

Tsuna look at Reborn for a moment.

_What's the different?_

"She's the leader of an independent assassination team of the family, Varia. She is very violent, her blood-lust is very strong, have a strong leadership for a woman and she is very determent to take you"

Tsuna gulps his fear.

"If you were to be her man, most of the half of the mafia in the mafia world would target you and the other half would be thankful"

"Why?" Tsuna asks out of curiosity.

Reborn smirk.

"From the rumour I heard, she's very beautiful, very elegant but also very dangerous. I see her couple of times when I was younger, at that time she was just a girl with no fighting experience...but now the left side of her face is cover with a scar and that only attract more men to her then before"

"S-scar?"

"She can fight, she can shoot, she can kill and she is very decisive. A very good woman to have, if you're in mafia"

"B-but then wouldn't she want someone else who is actually in mafia world in a different but a strong family?" Tsuna asks while fidgeting with the cloth in his hand.

"Because our family is the strongest family there is in the Mafia world. If I were her I would try to look for some long lost cousin and force him to marry me to maintain the power for myself" Reborn and smirk again.

"...But couldn't she marry with her brother or something!?"

"What brother? They're all dead. One was snipe down the other one was poison and the last one was never found"

Tsuna have a feeling that something really bad was coming.

-------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Japan_

A man with black spiky hair and a pierce that link between his eye brown and his lip runs across the room in a hurry and stop quickly to compose himself in front of the door, before enter in the room.

"Boss, I have located the target" The man said putting the assignment and loads of paper on the desk.

The said boss turns around her chair to see the man face to face.

"So this is _it_? The _bitch_ I've looking for?" She said when she laid her eyes on the picture of the target.

"Apparently so boss, he's under supervision of our family hit man. I think he was sent by the ninth"

The woman snorts then look at the picture more one more time, just to analyze the bitch.

The man in the picture has messy brown hair and caramel eyes. He's wearing some kind of apron thing which she chooses to ignore it.

According to the report, he owns a little restaurant shit thing name Vongola.

The woman smirks at the name of the restaurant.

"I think I'll pay a little visit at this restaurant" She said before she goes back to her whisky.

------------------------------------

Tsuna knows that Yamamoto looks down recently but the boy won't tell him what's wrong.

So he came up with a plan.

A shitty one but he came up with it anyway.

"Yamamoto, would you like to try this drink?" Tsuna asks putting the drink in between him and Yamamoto.

"Hahaha but I don't drink alcohol...sadly" Yamamoto grin.

"Oh! Don't worry it's not alcohol! Try it, it's my new recipe"

Yamamoto gave him a nod and takes a sip from it.

"It tastes good!" He said before he takes gulp from it.

No one knows that, that drink is has alcohol in it; the said alcohol was Malibu which taste sweet.

After a few minute Tsuna asks how Yamamoto feels.

"Actually kind of light head....and a bit dizzy too" Yamamoto said before touching his red cheek.

Now Tsuna know that Yamamoto is having the affect of alcohol he'll talk more about his problem.

"You know Yamamoto; you can talk about your problem if it troubled you" Tsuna starts.

Yamamoto look at the table for a moment before sip the drink that Tsuna have gave him.

"Well...baseball...is the only thing that I'm good at" Yamamoto said with a small smile.

"But...recently my skills are...degrading, I think that's how you put it. It's not improving but it's getting worse"

"Yamamoto..."

"I don't know what to do if I fail baseball..._this hand can't do anything else_. _I'm not good at anything else except baseball_" Yamamoto finally admits.

Tsuna place his hand on Yamamoto's head, patting him.

"Yamamoto it's okay to fail, sometimes taking a step backward is not a bad idea. Maybe you have done a lot, you should rest" With that Tsuna smile at him.

"....."

The door at the restaurant was flank open in a loud noise make everyone in the restaurant turn their head to look at the person who came in.

The woman with short black hair stands there for a moment to take in the scenery of the restaurant. She closes the door forcefully and she walks with full confident to the bartender stands. She sat down on the chair next to Yamamoto, her tight working cloth show off her body shape.

Tsuna stare at her face for a moment before asking for her drink, that's when he notices the scar on her left side of the face.

"T-the scar!" Tsuna gasp.

"Hello, cousin" She reply in deadly tone before pulling her gun out and threatening everyone to get out the restaurant.

Outside, Reborn could see people running out of the restaurant.

"Heh... _so she found out_" He mumbles to himself.

-----------------------------===---------------------------

Oh my god....I hope there weren't many mistake like the previous chapters. I have exam for 2 weeks, my exam actually finish on...May...25th? or 26th....I have 5 days of exam and each exam are like 2 hours long and in some day I have 2 exam in that day, I got to you guys, I was extremely tired after the exam (but went to my friend's party anyway LOL) I hope this chapter is somewhat OK for you guys and I promise I will continue it as fast as I can...(promise) because usually I only write 4 pages of the thing...and with this chapter...it was going to be more than 4 pages so...yeah...anyway....one more thing, I became a beta-reader, don't know what that means but anyone who bother or want to explains what it does, feel free. Many thanks to **Cieol-negro san** for pointing out my mistake ( I love her to death) Also to **Shadow Kitsune67**san for telling me beta-reader (and I have become one)...umm also to **swimmuffin**san pointing out about my diction. Many, many thanks to others, who reviews my story. I like 3oh!3 very much and so the Lm.C and acid black cherry. TEE HEE. I like smosh and nigahiga too.


	4. bullet & whisky

o----------------------------

"_T-the scar!" Tsuna gasp._

"_Hello, cousin" She reply in deadly tone before pulling her gun out and threatening everyone to get out the restaurant. _

_Outside, Reborn could see people running out of the restaurant._

"_Heh... __**so she found out**__" He mumble to himself._

------------------------------------------------

Reborn enter the restaurant by the back side and make Bianchi take the girls with her to safe place even though Bianchi want to stay and fight with him.

Reborn carefully pull the gun out of his suit, it was his favourite gun he even name it 'Leon'.

He stays behind the door to investigate the situation because after all the only door to the kitchen is near by the bartender which is where Tsuna and Xanxus are right now.

----------

Red lipstick lips forming a smirk slowly, Maroon eyes lock on Tsuna.

Xanxus sat down but she still points the guns at Tsuna and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto gave Xanxus a hard look while Tsuna is about to pee in his pans.

"Ha..kuha...kuhahahhahahahaa!" Xanxus laugh out loud.

"You look even more pathetic in real life than in the picture" Xanxus said then putting back her guns back into her gun holder beside her hip.

"I can take you out without using my guns" with that Xanxus glares at Tsuna.

"...." Tsuna was too shock to say anything back.

"That fedora bastard must have told you why I came here right? And get me a whisky"

Tsuna just nod and pour out whisky for her, his hand were shaking.

Tsuna place the glass in front of her.

"Heh, don't need to be sacred of me, cousin. I mean, Tsunayoshi" She said then sips at the drink.

"....B-but you're targe-tting me...shouldn't I b-be?" Tsuna said with fear.

"Still, it's a different meaning of target. It's marriage thing and obviously I don't want to hand over my position to my husband, that is, if I were to marry" Xanxus continue.

"B-but you're the daughter of the b-boss right?"

Xanxus chuckles, "Italy mafia custom is pretty much like yakuza custom when it's come to marriage"

"If the boss has a successor which is a girl, he has to marry her off to another family which is more powerful than his own just to merge the power between the families. That is the only option for the family to stays strong unless they have another child and hold that, that child will turn out to be a boy to continue the family."

Tsuna nods, listen to the information carefully.

"But what happened if one yakuza clan happen to be the most influential and most powerful in the country and ends up to have a successor which is a girl. Do you see the picture?"

"A-another family would p-persuade the boss to let their family successor marry the daughter"

"So that lucky fucked up clan will survive" Xanxus finish off for him.

"Che, I don't come all this way just to be married off to some other fucker family" She said before putting the glass down.

Tsuna look at the glass with the red lipstick mark on the brim of the glass.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll be pulling the strings behind and all you need to do is: be my puppet"

Honey eyes meet maroon eyes.

"I-if you didn't want the power to be hand over to the husband why don't you just married R-Reborn?" Tsuna gulps after saying that.

Xanxus narrow her eyes.

"I would never marry a guy who I can't manipulate, _ever_"

Everything was so tense that the time that Tsuna's brain register was Xanxus holding her gun out pointing at Yamamoto who is now holding a sword in his hand and blood seeping out on his left shoulder.

"You have good reflex but I have better ones" Xanxus said smirking while use her gun to point at Tsuna.

Yamamoto's eyes widen. Tsuna was confuse and don't understand why he was suddenly hearing Reborn's shouting.

He looks down at right side of the body to notice that the blood was seeping out.

He was shot.

"Sorry sword boy but ne more move and I'll shoot him one more time so why don't be a good bitch and let go of the sword?"

Yamamoto let go of the sword which turn back into baseball bat.

"Xanxus, isn't too extreme to shoot your soon-to-be-husband?" Reborn asks her with a stern glare.

"Don't worry he'll live" The she turn her guns towards Reborn.

"Drop the gun"

Reborn do as she said, it was like a rule in mafia. You do or your die.

"How can I convince you to come with me Tsunayoshi, your sword friend first or your supervisor?"

Tsuna was starting to have light head. He assumes that he was afraid of blood and he is losing too much blood right now.

"C-can't it be me?" Tsuna said while stepping/walking out of the bartender area.

That earn 'Tsuna/ Dame Tsuna what are you thinking?' to himself.

"Tired of living aren't we?"

"No. Not really" With that he throw white powder at Xanxus, which in the result Xanxus shoots randomly to prevent whatever Tsuna was going to do.

After the powders have clear out it turns out that Tsuna got shot in the right arm, the blood was seeping out from the hole.

Tsuna gasp and hold on to his arm while Reborn went to shooting contest with Xanxus.

"Tsuna, Tsuna." Yamamoto calls to Tsuna as he kneels down beside Tsuna.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, look at me don't look at the blood look at me" Yamamoto said turning Tsuna's head to his face.

"Yamamoto, go" Reborn command Yamamoto.

After that Tsuna don't know anything else, it was all black.

-------------------------------------------

The accident at the restaurant has become quite a rumour around the Namimori.

"I thought you were dead Sawada" Hibari said to Tsuna while watching Tsuna cleans up Hibari's folders.

"H-Hibari san, that isn't a nice thing to say to someone who got shot in the arm?" Tsuna smile weakly at Hibari.

Tsuna put the folders back into the book shelf and turn back to Hibari. Hibari was going to say something but his phone rang. Hibari flip the phone and put it against his ear.

"Hello?.....oh...it's you......" annoyance was clearly in his voice.

"No, you can't come here...why? _because I said so_, idiot"

The reception room's door suddenly opens to reveal a person with messy blond hair and a green jacket.

"Kyoya~ I miss you~" The blond person said and try to hug Hibari but Hibari step away and trip the person.

"Aw, don't treat your teacher like that, Kyoya"

"Don't 'Kyoya' me, go do something productive bucking horse; I don't feel like fighting"

Tsuna sweat drop, Hibari was shooing an unknown blond guy.

"Don't be like that! You should at least introduce your friend to me" The blond man said point towards Tsuna.

"O-oh I'm sorry. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna said bowing fumblingly to the blond man.

"You're Tsunayoshi? You mean...Tsuna for short? Wait...by any chance do you know a person name Reborn at all? But anyway, just call me Dino, I'm from Italy" Dino said before taking Tsuna's hand to shake.

"Ahh...yes Dino san. I know Reborn..." _are you also one of the mafia?_ Tsuna wanted to asks but afraid that, it was rude.

Dino turn to Hibari and asks him to leave so they talk privately (much to like Hibari's dislike but he leave anyway)

Dino lean against the table and press buttons on his phone to call someone.

"Ah, you're fast to pick up than usual....yeah he's here. Yeah I'll put on the speaker" Dino said to the phone then put it on the speaker.

"_Dame- Tsuna, are you there?"_ The voice similar to Reborn asks him on the phone.

"R-Reborn?"

"_No of course not, I'm a Easter bunny_" Reborn reply sarcastically.

Tsuna pout a bit.

"_Let's get to the point I don't have time. The stupid blond you see here use to be my student, Dino Chiavorone, will help you get out of trouble if Lady Xanxus decides to flirt with you again. Basically we can't have you dead just yet. Don't worry he can be trust. The rest is up to you. I have to go and catch a flight._" After that both Tsuna and Dino can heard the 'click' to indicate that Reborn have hang up on them.

"Where is he going to anyway?" Tsuna asks Dino.

"No idea"

-------------------------------

*almost die* omg....I can't type anymore. I hope u enjoy this chapter....if there's anything wrong or suggestion I'm happy to hear it so, so if you have pls review or PM me, I don't mind.


	5. the curse

=========X===========

"_Let's get to the point I don't have time. The stupid blond you see here use to be my student, Dino Chiavarone, will help you get out of trouble if Lady Xanxus decides to flirt with you again. Basically we can't have you dead just yet. Don't worry he can be trust. The rest is up to you. I have to go and catch a flight." After that both Tsuna and Dino can heard the 'click' to indicate that Reborn have hang up on them._

"_Where is he going to anyway?" Tsuna asks Dino._

"_No idea"_

=========X============

Tall man in black suit and fedora hat walks fast than usual, it seems like he is in a hurry because this man never lost his cool, and it was unusual to see him in a hurry.

Reborn twisted the door knob in front of him to open the door to see 7-9 people in the room.

"Reborn, is my son okay?" one of the man rush at Reborn.

"He's fine Iemitsu. He was lucky to pull a sudden trick with Xanxus" Reborn reply back dryly.

Sawada Iemitsu (the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi) sighs in relief.

"I see, this is going to cause a problem for us and the Vongola" A man with a black hooded said in monotone.

"I agree with Viper, we should find a way to stop this...marriage-fighting-thing" A Hibari look alike with kung fu shirt speaks up.

"I've sent my idiot student to take care of dame- Tsuna. Hopefully both of them are still alive by the time I go back" Reborn said to the crowd then turn his attention to the person who sat at the head of the table.

"Xanxus will surely get her hands on Tsunayoshi sooner or later" The man said in wisely tone, the owner of the voice is no other than the ninth boss generation of Vongola.

"Che, what's so special about the brat anyway? He can't even protect himself against Xanxus, he is unworthy of Vongola" A woman with cyber glasses-lenses (A/N: however you called that thing) voice her opinion.

"Looks can be deceiving. Tsunayoshi has Vongola blood in him and what's made him even more important than that....he can activate the pacifiers" The ninth said.

"Y-you don't mean-"Yes, he hold the power of 7^3, literally"

The silence takes over the room.

"Why him?"

"Because he's the only person who has received _the curse_" The green hair professor said darkly.

"Unfortunately, he's also the only who can and able to receive it successfully" The green hair professor continue.

"What about Xanxus then?" Viper asks him.

"...She was unlucky to got the curse-ability from the 2nd"

"What'll happen to the Tsuna kid now, kora?" The blond military asks.

"No doubt his ability will awaken and we wouldn't want Iemitsu's scarifies go to waste" The ninth answers.

"And we, will be his pawns" Reborn whispers quietly but everyone catch that.

-------------------------------------

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out happily to Tsuna and hugged him tightly.

"Idiot! Don't hug him too tight or you'll re-open his wound again" Gokudera shout while hit the base ball star in the head.

"Ma, ma. I didn't see him a while, even in school. When I ask Hibari he didn't answer" Yamamoto expresses the worries that he have over the older caramel brown hair boy.

While the high school boys were arguing with each other Tsuna spot someone.

"Dino san!" Tsuna shout out. Yamamoto turns their attention to the blond who came running.

"Tsuna!" Dino shout and tackle him. "Tsuna~ I miss you"

Tsuna sweat drop, they just part from each other for the day which is about 5-8 hours.

"Anyway, guys this is Dino san. He's from Italy" Tsuna announce.

"Hey Hayato, I never thought you would be here"

"Che"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto takes out his hand to shake with Dino's.

Dino shakes Yamamoto's hand back. While Tsuna and Gokudera didn't pay attention, Yamamoto gives a glare to Dino, only Dino saw it and he knows why.

Sometime after, they arrive at the restaurant. Some of the table were broken and some alcohols were broken or just gone.

"Looks like Reborn really give a hell to Xanxus here" Dino comment while Tsuna frown a bit at the scene. It took him a lot of money to get things and the furniture and now he have to start from beginning.

Tsuna give out a tired sound before he spots something on the floor. He picks it up while others were busy tidying up the broken stuff, Dino look over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Look at this, Dino san" Tsuna said as he let Dino see the object closer. Dino's eyes widen, it's a ring with the crest of Vongola on it.

"Tsuna, drop it!" Dino shouts and was about to slap it off Tsuna's hand but a orange flame suddenly burst out from the ring and give out a small explosion but strong enough to send Dino to the other side of the room.

Tsuna stood there calmly until he raises his head so everyone can sees his face. There is a orange flame burn on his forehead and his eyes are not caramel brown anymore but turn into electronic-orange (A/N: I don't know if there's a colour call like that but that's is the colour I'm going to call Tsuna's eyes).

"You...you're not Tsuna" Yamamoto said as he grip on his base-ball bat-sword-turning.

Dino take out his phone and called to his old teacher.

----------------------------------

"I got it" Reborn said to Dino then he closes his phone and turns to faces everyone.

"He...have awake. It'll be a matter of time before he goes back to sleeps again. According to Dino, Tsuna found Vongola ring on the floor where me and Xanxus have fight. Xanxus might have dropped it there on purpose so Tsuna can pick it up" Reborn explain calmly.

"Reborn, it might be better if you flight back to Japan now and maybe you should take Colonnello with you. I'll have my men prepare the jet for you" The ninth said to him.

The black hair mafia and the blond hair military nods and walk out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------

"Gokudera you shouldn't kill him" Dino said as he us his whip to cut off the string that has flame on.

"This is Tsuna but it's not Tsuna" Dino shout across the room as Gokudera been thrown back by Tsuna and his flame.

"EXPLAIN Dimmitt!" Gokudera shout at Dino.

Yamamoto uses the other side of the sword to fight with Tsuna but the flames at his hand melt away the mental then Tsuna punch Yamamoto so Yamamoto can join with Dino and Gokudera at the other end of the room.

"He melts the base-ball bat that the cool guy gave it to me" Yamamoto said as scratching his head then he throws away the melted base-ball bat.

"We have to come up with a plan" Gokudera said.

"We should but let me explain something" Dino said to the hothead silver hair boy.

"This is called Vongola curse. I thought it was a hoax when Reborn told me but then again...anyway...the 2nd of Vongola was angry that the 1st because of the sudden move to Japan. He thought that the first was dead at Japan but then he late he know that the first also have a family here...well let's just say they fight and the 2nd curse the first and the fighting will be repeat in the generation" Dion explain.

"Yes, you're right 10th generation Chiavarone" Tsuna said but his voice seem to be mix with something else.

Dino peek at Tsuna over the table that they have use as a shield. Then he stood up when he thinks it's safe.

"Vongola Primo?" Dino asks hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Why...did you fight with us?"

"I can't be too sure who my enemy is and whose not. A mafia should always be cautious" The posses Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you children but you did give out a good fight. I'm glad that an Arcobaleno have chosen a good guardian for Tsunayoshi" He continues.

"...how long is Tsuna going to stay like this?" Yamamoto said to primo, frown a little bit.

"Until...I meet with the holder of the yellow pacifies, his name is Reborn, yes?"

-------------------------

Reborn thank God that the technician of Vongola have create a jet that is faster than the average jet that the government let the other (normal) people use. It would have taken about 12 hours from Rome, Italy to Japan. However this one takes only 6 hours (A/N: this is bull shit that I have made up please don't take it seriously)

"I hate plane" Reborn mumbles.

------------------------------------

"How long are we going to stay up?" Gokudera asks to no one particular.

"Be patient, Hayato-kun" Primo said to Gokudera.

"Y-yes" He blush a little bit since it's like Tsuna just called by his given name and not family name.

-Is it here kora?" A voice could be heard near the door.

"Just go in there" Reborn said to Colonnello then he look for Tsuna.

"Welcome, Arcobaleno" Tsuna said with open arms towards Reborn and Colonnello.

Reborn notice the flame on Tsuna's forehead and the change of eye colour.

"You young Arcobaleno are boring unlike the others here" He said as he point towards Yamamoto, Gokudera and Dino.

"I apologise, Primo sama but I believe we have something to discuss" Reborn said formally.

"Hmm, Tsunayoshi said that he have never seen you this polite before" primo comment.

The blond who stands beside Reborn grins.

"Anyway, we, Arcobaleno know the curse of Vongola. We are wondering if Lady Xanxus is being control by the 2nd" Reborn said in monotone, didn't sleep on the plane for 6 hours can do this to you.

"I think so, I think he is challenging me again" Primo said as he holds up the half ring of Vongola.

"I think Tsunayoshi will have to start training too seeing that Xanxus is too strong" He adds in.

"Right Primo sama" Reborn said as he kneel down and kiss his hand (and so did Colonnello)

"Please, called me Giotto" Giotto said then he walk to Yamamoto and Gokudera, and kiss them on the cheek.

"Please train hard, you'll have to fight for Tsunayoshi too" (and finally he kiss Dino on the cheek)

"As for you young Chivarone, I am always thankful for your help and by the way, when Tsunayoshi wakes up he going to get cramps and sleep for about a day or 2...I think that is pretty much it," With that Primo close his eyes then Tsuna's body went limp.

----------==============---------

Omake:

"Why you always carry pretty people, kora" Colonnello say as he remember when they were younger and was training for Arcobaleno. Reborn always be carrying girls because the girl have twisted her angle or pretend to faint.

"Are you saying that the brat I am carrying is _pretty_? I don't know you swing that way, must be from the military" Reborn said smirking.

"Heh, well your charm also works on both genders, right?" (He remembers that some boys in the school almost faint when Reborn walk in front of them)

Reborn put Tsuna body down on the bed, Tsuna moan in pain at the moment his body hit on the bed.

Both Reborn and Colonnello stare at the brown hair boy for a moment.

"He's cute" Colonnello comment.

"I know"

"Can I have him?"

Reborn scoff. "You wish" With that Reborn walk out of the room and Colonnello take a moment for the word to sink in.

"Hey....hey! What do you mean 'you wish'? You already have Bianchi!" Colonnello said after Reborn.

============================================XXXX A/N CORNER

Yes...I actually put a lot of thoughts into this chapter. Now I have to this story under supernatural. I caught myself wondering what it is going to be like if Tsuna was an Arcobaleno and Reborn is a normal junior student that will be train by Tsuna to be a mafia boss. Tsuna chibi would look very cute X3. Speaking of chibi...Tsuna's box animal's name is...'nuts'? am I right? I don't know I was reading it over the and I was like 'WTF the animal name is 'nuts?' WTF WTF!? I can even name it better than Tsuna! I'll name him..........fire-ball.....' and after that I was laughing at myself, I mean that's even lamer then 'nuts'....right?

Anyhow, read & review. Review if you like, flame if you hate.


	6. cramps

=====================X==============

"_Right Primo sama" Reborn said as he kneel down and kiss his hand (and so did Colonnello) _

"_Please, called me Giotto" Giotto said then he walk to Yamamoto and Gokudera, and kiss them on the cheek._

"_Please train hard, you'll have to fight for Tsunayoshi too" (and finally he kiss Dino on the cheek) _

"_As for you young Chivarone, I am always thankful for your help and by the way, when Tsunayoshi wakes up he going to get cramps and sleep for about a day or 2...I think that is pretty much it," With that Primo close his eyes then Tsuna's body went limp._

========================X================

Tsuna sleep for 2 days and it took 2 more days for Tsuna to recovery from the cramps but not fully recover.

"So you're saying that I was being possessed by the first generation of Vongola?" Tsuna repeat and summarise what Reborn have explain to him.

"Yes" Colonnello answer for Reborn.

"Vongola does have its name for the supernatural too" Reborn adds in.

"Yeah Tsuna, you were so cool with the fire and all. You were also very tough to beat too" Yamamoto joins in the conversation.

"But how it is possible?...I...don't believe in ghost (well use to though)" Tsuna was very confuse.

"Vongola history is always and somehow involve with something dangerous and blood-shed. Even now, I do believe they're asking military to create something, right Colonnello?"

"Yeah, it supposes to be a robot which use human's life as a power source. I think it's still under developing" Colonnello explains some more for Reborn, Tsuna and others.

"But...that's like science and...Super-natural combines with each other. Is that even possible?" Tsuna asks as he still has some doubt.

"I think it's possible just like you can see the light from the stars in the sky, even though that star might burn out a long time ago, lights still comes here" Reborn explains.

"But that's about light travels in space and so on" Reborn comment on his explain about light.

"Let's just say, the primo and the secondo have created some sort of portal and of course there were some dark magic involve"

"Europe is known for its magic circle, Tsuna-san" Gokudera supports Reborn's explanations.

"Magic circle are commonly use in Europe to make a contract with the devil to gain power- super-power" Gokudera said matter-of-fact.

"Now back to the Vongola history, the second didn't like the idea that the primo moved to Japan and start his line here, too. Now not many people have known how the primo and the second die. They fight and second was about to lose, he use his dying will flame and draw out the magic circle and place the primo which cause both of their death"

Yamamoto and Colonnello listen to the conversation like little kids listen to the fairy tales stories.

"The curse that secondo has put on them, to be exact, they will return back to the human world every generation possessing one of person from each side of the family. Example: the Italy line will be possess by second and the Japanese line will be posses by the primo then..."

"Then what?" Tsuna urge Reborn to continue.

" 'The battle will continue for generation until one side of the generation died in the battle'. That were the exact word in the dairy of second" Reborn continue.

"This is bad..." Tsuna said softly.

"Can't this cycle be broken off?" Tsuna asks innocently.

Reborn tip his fedora. "I wish"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sawada-!" Tsuna turn his back slowly (because the cramps) to face the person who was calling him.

"Ah, Ryohei-nii" Tsuna said as he began to smile towards the panting man.

"I-I heard from Kyoko that your restaurant was crash by some robber and you got shot. Are you okay? I couldn't visit you earlier because of the boxing tournament" Ryohei said in one go before go back to panting again.

"No, I'm okay now. The wounds already healed too. You should care your body more than mine because you need to be fit for your tournament right?"

"B-but Sawada-"Hey, Sasagawa-san" Yamamoto said to cut in Ryohei's sentence then hung his arm around Tsuna and Ryohei.

"Hey Yamamoto, good to see you again to the extreme" Ryohei said as he compose himself again.

"How did the boxing tournament go?" Yamamoto asks in friendly tone but who knows what actually he thinks inside his head.

When Ryohei starts talking, they start to walk towards Tsuna's house and déjà-vu ust taking it course.

Tsuna extend his hand to turn the door knob when someone inside the house open the door and smack it in his face, again.

"Ciaos, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn greet Tsuna while Tsuna sway a little bit from the impact and holding on to his nose.

"D-do you have to do that every time?" Tsuna whine.

"It was your own fault for getting in the way, no?" Reborn said then he step back so the trio can enter in the house.

"How did you get in anyway?" Tsuna asks.

Reborn leans against the table, almost sitting on it. "I have my ways, isn't hat right Colonnello?" The blond hair man just nod in responds.

"Where's Gokudera?" Tsuna asks (again).

"He's off training with Shamal" Reborn replies back.

"The guy with the same hair style as Gokudera?" Yamamoto asks again.

"Yes, it's that guy"

--------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Japan_

Xanxus sitting on her chair listening to the spirit that has possess her about the history of Vongola.

"_You understand what to do right?"_ A smooth and deep voice echo in Xanxus's head.

Xanxus paused a moment and re-think about the plan that the second have told her, he have said that she have to follow every step that he told her in order to conquer the throne of Vongola.

"What do you get out of this?" Xanxus whisper to herself but knows that the man in her head could hear her.

"_What else? Revenge"_

Xanxus smirks, she likes his attitude.

--------------------------------------

"Can you repeat that again" Tsuna said because he thinks that he has heard something wrong.

"I said: Colonnello and I will be training you in a week to fight with Xanxus. The training will be a months' worth" Reborn repeat himself again.

Tsuna sure he was going to faint. "Don't worry, you're not the only one that is going to be train, we have already selected some guardian for you" Colonnello comforts Tsuna with that sentence.

"....Don't tell me..." Tsuna trials out, not wanting to complete his sentence.

"Tsuna, you have been select by the spirit of Vongola primo and you will end the cruse" Reborn said firmly.

"And you can't do it alone; Xanxus got her own group to protect her. You need your people to protect you too" Reborn finish his statement by giving him the caring look and holding on to Tsuna's small shoulder.

Tsuna blushes at the physical contact. "O-okay I get it...but I hope they not going to get hurt much from the battle" Tsuna said as he getting Reborn's hand off his shoulder.

Reborn smile at Tsuna's doing and walk out of the house with "The training starts tomorrow"

"Reborn's charm is getting to you, isn't?" Colonnello said to Tsuna as he walks past by.

Tsuna just blush even harder from the comment.

"H-how about I cook dinner for you guys tonight? I can't let my cooking skills get rusty" Tsuna said hoping that people who were witness Reborn's doing would get distract by the topic.

"That's great Tsuna-san" A new voice replies.

"When did you get here?" Both Yamamoto and Ryohei said in union (somewhat sound unpleased with Gokudera's sudden appearance)

Gokudera ignore both of them and just walk to Tsuna.

-----------------------------------------------

Omake:

While Tsuna was cooking Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't take their eyes off Tsuna with the apron on. Tsuna look like a house-wife, cute yet sexy.

Of course they like best when Tsuna was tasting his own food by dips his index finger into the mixture and slowly lick it off his figure with a small sound of 'pop' when he suck it off his finger. Then Tsuna would smile and hum to himself like saying that it was a success.

When they were at the restaurant they couldn't see Tsuna cook.

But they didn't know that someone else have the first look already.

-This takes place-around at the beginning of the story-

"Sit anywhere you like, I'll cook something. Are you hungry?" Tsuna asks Reborn as he slowly entering the kitchen.

"I guess I'll call this for dinner, cook anything you like" Reborn reply casually before place himself on the chair. Tsuna wears the black apron and start preparing the ingredients and- "Reborn, do you know how to cook Italian food?" Tsuna asks.

"Of course"

"....Can you teach me the sauce for the pasta? My Dad taught me once but I don't like his taste even though it was good"

Reborn stood up and took off his jacket/ suit then follows Tsuna into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of put the seasoning in and a bit of herbs and vegetable the sauce was ready. Reborn dips his finger in the sauce and stick it out in front of Tsuna's face.

"Lick the taste" Reborn said in commanding tone.

Tsuna innocently fall into the one of Reborn's dirty prank and take a small lick off Reborn's finger, liking the taste he (innocently) decide to suck a little bit and give out a wet sound in the process.

"That sauce taste very good!" Tsuna exclaim as he getting out the dishes. He didn't know that behind his back Reborn was smirking sadistically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------XXX A/N corner

That's a long omake. Anyway I'll be putting on the polls for Tsuna's soul mate (with only 2 choice) and hopefully...you guys will be voting in but the voting does starts...when umm well its starts now but please only vote once for the fairness. I can't decide on which one should be Tsuna's lover X3.

Link: a href=".?sm=z3iZr1buWL5Xf4PpGys3ug_3d_3d"Click Here to take survey/a

Pls PM me if the link does not work and thanks for R&R :D review if you like it, flame it if you hate it


	7. training like a bitch

======================X==============

"_And you can't do it alone; Xanxus got her own group to protect her. You need your people to protect you too" Reborn finish his statement by giving him the caring look and holding on to Tsuna's small shoulder._

_Tsuna blushes at the physical contact. "O-okay I get it...but I hope they not going to get hurt much from the battle" Tsuna said as he getting Reborn's hand off his shoulder._

_Reborn smile at Tsuna's doing and walk out of the house with "The training starts tomorrow"_

"_Reborn's charm is getting to you, isn't?" Colonnello said to Tsuna as he walks past by._

_Tsuna just blush even harder from the comment._

==========================XX==============

When Tsuna use to be in high school he was a slow runner in P.E. but no one knows the truth that, during other school hours, he would run and hide (like a pro ninja) from the bullies.

Now Tsuna have to awaken that skills that he use to have in order to run away from Reborn's and Colonnello's bullets and who knows what else they were throwing/shooting to him.

Currently Tsuna have no idea where he is, one moment he was greeting Reborn and Colonnello then he black out, the next thing he know, bombs, bullets and some other explosive stuff were throwing around with in his area.

Tsuna woke up by the explosion and starts running until he realizes that he was in a forest/ jungle.

"He hides pretty good, kora" Tsuna heard Colonnello talk to Reborn from a distance (Tsuna is hiding inside the bush)

Tsuna didn't need to see, he knows that Reborn probably smirking right now.

"Not for long" Reborn said and Tsuna could heard the click from the gun.

Tsuna starts to sweat like crazy. He didn't know what to do. He feels like a mouse been corner by two cat.

He remembers in the old days back at high school, once you hide in the bush, if you breathe too hard, they can find you and you can't move a single muscle or else you'll cause the bush's branches to rustle.

"...Well we should train him to fight, not to hide" With that Reborn shoots his rifle at Tsuna's area once again.

Tsuna jump out of the bush like a cat been scared.

"D-don't you know that g-guns are illegal in J-Japan?" Tsuna shouts at Reborn.

"Hmp, I'm a mafia, I'm supposed to do these things" Reborn reply back casually (like always).

"I'm from Italy military, I'm qualified. Kora" Colonnello said despite the obvious outfit he was wearing.

"Come on princess, we are going to train you in open area"

--------

Once they're at open area Tsuna look around his surrounding, looking for the nearest escape.

"No, dame-Tsuna, in this training Colonnello will train you basics of self-defence and other crap" Colonnello rolls his eyes.

"Colonnello is at least 180 cm with a height like yours, Tsuna i.e. at least 155cm, Colonnello's height is at advantages" Reborn continue speaking as he circles around the two.

"Don't go too hard on Tsuna" After Reborn said that Colonnello throws a punch at Tsuna, who luckily dodge away.

"I-I could've have die with that blow!" Tsuna shot out alarmingly.

"No, with that kind of blow, you'll just knock out a few hours" Reborn inform Tsuna.

Tsuna tries to think of what his idiot father use to teach him about self defence then he rise both of his arm to block his face from Colonnello's punch which in the result, the punch sent him flying.

"Come on Dame Tsuna, the others are fighting for you. What are you going to do for them?" Reborn said seriously.

Those words sink into Tsuna's head pretty quick, he sat up and spat out blood and stand up again.

"I'll t-try my best" Tsuna said and once use both of his arm as the boxing position.

Colonnello smirk. Reborn really knows how to make someone fight for the sake of something.

Tsuna starts to remember that his idiotic dad use to teach him the kicks. Without thinking (really) Tsuna spin kick Colonnello but he caught Tsuna's right leg.

"Good try kora"

Tsuna use his leg that been caught by Colonnello as a support and use his free left leg to kick Colonnello's head. Colonnello let go of Tsuna's leg.

Reborn smirk at the fighting scene in front of him. Tsuna was very flexible and his fighting style was very similar to someone he knows, Iemitsu, no doubt, Iemitsu must have teach Tsuna something.

-----------------------------------------------------

They continue to fighting like hell for one week. Tsuna have toughened up, more muscle developed on him but his famine is still there.

"How the hell, he still looks famine after all those training" Colonnello said as he rubs his bruises.

"I guess he take after his mother"

"Do you think he'll make it?"

Reborn pause to think a moment.

"It might be sudden but he'll make it" Reborn said quietly.

"You're worried?" Colonnello teased.

"Of course, aren't you" Reborn teased back.

Colonnello blush, "Of-Of course"

"Hmp, you're so obvious" Reborn said walking.

------------------------------------

Once Tsuna is back at his broken restaurant, he found that the others are there too so Tsuna decide to cook as a celebration before off to fight.

"Yo Tsuna" Yamamoto said behind Tsuna, making Tsuna jump a bit.

"H-hey Yamamoto, you look very...worn out" Tsuna comment on Yamamoto's bandage face and parts of his body.

"Haha, yeah, my old man is not exactly easy on me with kendo. I bet your training is even more tiring than mine"

Tsuna think back at his training.

"Yeah, it was hard. I almost die" Yamamoto just laugh thought that Tsuna was joking but he was not.

Yamamoto just grins and just went back to talk to Ryohei.

"I hope the fight isn't that bad" Tsuna said to himself.

"Don't worry; you have good guardians with you" Reborn being himself appeared out of nowhere.

Tsuna jumps when he said that to him.

"Y-yeah, I guess so"

"Hmp, if you didn't know, most of your guardians are born hit man; well with some optional for Ryohei"

"..."

"Did you know that Yamamoto's father is a retire hit man, Gokudera is from a mafia family, Hibari from a Yakuza family that owns most of Namimori's territory, and Ryohei's father use to be a champion in Japan for boxing heavy weight" Reborn finish his sentence with a satisfying smirk.

"However there will be more guardians that I have pick myself from Italy" Reborn continue more.

"T-there's more?" Tsuna said almost faint.

"There are six guardians in total, Dame-Tsuna. Don't panic just yet"

"Don't scare the kid, Reborn" Colonnello join in the conversation.

"Well, Colonnello, there's a lot of detail in which Tsuna haven't know yet and those detail are very important" Reborn sort of scoff back to Colonnello.

"There's something more to this fight...isn't it?" Tsuna said quietly that drew back both of Colonnello and Reborn attention.

Colonnello look at Reborn but Reborn ignore the look.

"Of course, The Arcobaleno's life is in your hand" Reborn said to Tsuna.

-------------------------------------

Omake:

Iemitsu sees that Tsuna gets bully a lot in school (Tsuna was in 3rd grade) so he thought that it was a good idea if he taught him some self-defence.

"Tsu-chan, do you want to know how to defence yourself?" Iemitsu cooed at his cute little son.

Tsuna, who have a band-aid on his forehead and dirt all over his shirt, nod while sniffing.

"Well, your papa going to teach you okay?" Iemitsu said while smile like an idiot at little Tsuna.

Tsuna nod happily and hug his dad.

-one month later-

Iemitsu have taught Tsuna the 'free-style-fighting' which is a fighting style that use every possible opening of the enemy to strike. He though that this style best fit Tsuna since he's very flexible. Iemitsu heard the front door of the house open and close very fast, he assumes that Tsuna is back from school.

"Hey Tsu-chan-"Iemitsu didn't continue because Tsuna was pushing the door to close. There were shouting outside like 'Tsuna, please marry me!' (a lot of them) and some other disturbing things.

Iemitsu lock the door and asks Tsuna what had happen.

"After I s-start fi-fighting back, the bullwies f-from 3rd and 4th grade, t-they want to m-ma-marry me becausetheythoguhtIwasprettywhenIfight" with that Tsuna broke down and cry.

Iemitsu have sweat rolling down from his forehead. Tsuna is a boy and could already attract this much of 'admire', if he was born as a girl, those 'admire' would multiple.

"Tsu-chan how about I teach you how to run away instead of fighting back?" Tsuna nods quickly.

Iemitsu finally understand one thing in grade school, when a boy likes a girls, they'll pick on the girl...so those bullies who bully Tsuna weren't really a bully in the first place....

=============================================XXX A/N corner

Well then, this is that chapter (confusing no?) the poll is up on my bio page, its Yamamoto VS. Reborn for Tsuna XD Yay! So those who have vote on the review page please on the bio page too (sorry!) and thanks to **nana-zuki** san who suggest it (I'm such a noob) and also for **kikyokyoyahibari** san, I'm very sorry about my idea the magic circle thing, I thought it was interesting but I know the idea was weird so please bare with me (hehe, I'm such a lazy ass). There's this OC fic on KHN fanfic that I have read it so awesome, the OC is so cool (sparkling grey). Anyway I'm going back to Thailand on July 2nd and back on Aug 6th I'm not sure when I will be able to update the story since I don't really have internet connection there. So yeah hope u enjoy. review if you like it, flame if you hate it.


	8. 1 year later

======================X===================

"_There's something more to this fight...isn't it?" Tsuna said quietly that drew back both of Colonnello and Reborn attention._

====================X=================

It was night time when Tsuna was fighting against Xanxus; both of them were being posses by their ancestor. The guardians from both sides were fighting each other also.

No one knows how Tsuna defeat Xanxus. All they see at that time was, Xanxus fall down on the ground and Tsuna stood beside Xanxus, panting. The fire on his head slowly extinguish off his forehead. Tsuna fall down on his knee and panting harder than before.

Then he collapse on top of Xanxus.

Tsuna was lucky to regain his conscious the next day, when people ask him what have had happen, he just said: There would be no more fight in family. They assume that Tsuna have settled something between the primo and secondo.

------------------------------

"Mukuro-kun, please stop arguing with Hibari" Tsuna said before sighing, it's been a year after the Xanxus incident. Reborn introduce Mukuro and Lambo to Tsuna after defeating Xanxus and the restaurant is (finally) back to normal.

Rokudou Mukuro despite his name in Japanese, he's Italian. Tsuna heard Reborn said that he have to bail out Mukuro into joining the fight. Bavino Lambo is the youngest in the group and very attach to Tsuna. Reborn don't like Lambo, Mukuro and Hibari don't like each other and Gokudera hates everyone except Tsuna.

Tsuna feels like he has loads of siblings.

Whenever Mukuro and Hibari came to his restaurant at the same time, they always scared away the other customer because of their hate glare at each other and words threat.

Instead of love at first sight, its hate at first sight for them (Mukuro and Hibari), Lambo pretty much gets along with everyone just like Yamamoto. However Reborn hate Lambo for no reason.

Mukuro is a nice kid but can be perverted at times, well, most of the times.

"Yo Tsuna, seems like you're busy tonight huh?" Yamamoto said over the counter that Tsuna was standing.

"Um, yeah since tonight is Friday" Tsuna replies back.

Yamamoto grins at Tsuna. "I heard the cool guy and the soldier is coming here next month or so" Yamamoto continue on their conversation.

By now Yamamoto have a habit of giving them those nick-name.

"I see"

"You miss them?" Yamamoto asks again.

"I guess? When they're not around it seems quieter" Tsuna said then look at Yamamoto.

"Then did you miss me when I went for the baseball tournament?"

"W-wha? Of course!" Tsuna was caught off guard by Yamamoto's question.

Yamamoto just laughs at Tsuna's reaction.

"Tsuna san! Where did my sister go, I can't find her" Gokudera ran through the room.

"Ummm, a week ago she went back to Italy that's what she told me"

Gokudera sigh in relief. "I thought she was thinking of new recipe for the poison cooking"

"I bet Bianchi san follow Reborn back to Italy huh?" Yamamoto wonders out loud.

"Even though they're together I never see Reborn san...errm return back the affection. So I think that...my sister just assume that they're together by herself" Gokudera explain.

"I mean...she always does that when she likes someone" Gokudera continue.

Tsuna think back when he first met with Bianchi, she was pretty and there's quite a lot of men come to restaurant because of her too.

"Does Reborn know that?" Tsuna asks.

"I think so, Reborn san knows everything when it comes to seducing and women" Tsuna didn't like the sound of that while Yamamoto just chuckle.

"So the cool guy is like ladies' man?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not surprise, he seems like the type" Tsuna comment.

"No offence but he attract too many women during the time when he was at Japan and I don't like answering question about him." Tsuna let out a tired sighs.

"Well a lot of girls swoon over the cool guy, I can tell you that"

"When I was little I use to see Reborn san at the party sometimes since I play the piano at the party, he don't play round like the pervert doctor. Even though my sister assume things on her own about their relationship, he just play along with it." Gokudera starts telling about Reborn's reputation at Italy.

"All the girls throw themselves at Reborn but he decline nicely"

"Oh well" Tsuna said and look at Yamamoto.

"I think he should find someone soon so I don't need to tell the girls that coming here, when he's coming back" Then Tsuna went back on cleaning glass.

"But Colonnello san was nice. I like him" Gokudera and Yamamoto narrow their eyes but Yamamoto was less obvious.

"He cleaned me up after the hellish training. It'd be nice if he come here for a visit." Tsuna continue.

"What about the cool guy? I thought you guys were pretty close"

"I don't know he left without notice after we have the celebration party, at least he could tell us he was leaving" Tsuna said with a pout on his face.

"Well he was nice, he taught me how to make the sauce for pasta and I have developed a bit into my own taste, you guys should come over and eat sometimes." Tsuna smiles.

"What about me?" A voice said to Tsuna from behind.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna turns around to make sure that it's Reborn.

Reborn smirk. "Ciao"

"H-how did you get here?! You're to allow using the back door!" Tsuna said sound angry but his face betrays his voice.

"Miss me?" Reborn teased.

Tsuna blushes. "Idiot!" Then Tsuna stomp off.

------------------------

Anyhow, Tsuna still invite Reborn and Colonnello to his house, since they came straight from airport.

"Wanna eat something?" Tsuna said as he's taking off his shoes.

"Nah its fine" Colonnello said.

"We already eat"

"Ah, then do you want to stay here over the night?" Tsuna asks.

"I don't mind, I'm a bit tired" Reborn said then he look over to Colonnello.

"...!...I-I don't mind..."

"Ok then, you guys want to take shower?"

"Yeah" Both of them said at the same time.

"Ok" The Tsuna went off on his own to set up things for his guest.

Colonnello take off his green jacket to reveal the white undershirt he have on, then he sit on the sofa.

"I'm so tired" Colonnello said.

"...." Reborn didn't say anything but put his fedora on the table.

"A nice bath would be nice" Colonnello said almost drifting off.

Tsuna stomps back into the living with towels in hand. "The bath is big enough for 2, so you guys take together or alone. While one of you or both of you are taking shower, I'll take out the futon and I'll lend you my dad's pyjama...." Tsuna said giving them the towels.

"Ok"

---------------------

Omake:

Tsuna is walking into the guest bed room to check if everything is okay, when he open the door they were changing into pyjamas. Tsuna quickly cover his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna said with blushes on his face.

Reborn and Colonnello look at each other before laughing.

"Don't tell me you're still body-shy?" Colonnello said. He was in military; his body-shy is long gone.

"H-hey! I just respect you're privacy!" Tsuna didn't cover his face anymore but the blushes still on his face.

Reborn smirk. "Don't tell me you're homosexual? Do you get excite just by seeing us like this?" Reborn tease as he putting on the trouser. Colonnello just laugh it off.

"! H-hey! That might be offensive to someone!" Tsuna said half yell.

"Hey Colonnello, are you a homosexual?" Reborn asks.

"Why Reborn? I think I'll go both ways how about you?" Colonnello joke back.

"Oh my, me too" Then both of them laugh while Tsuna was blushing from embarrassment.

"You...you guys are so mean!" Then Tsuna pout (cutely).

Reborn and Colonnello didn't bother to put on the shirt.

"It's okay Tsuna, you can sleep with even though you're straight" Reborn grab Tsuna's waist then throw him on the futon then Reborn lay beside him.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna said as Colonnello lay down on the other side on him.

"Chill, Dame-Tsuna we're just joking"

"The part where you guys are bisexual?"

"No not that part" Both of them said in opinion.

"....the sleeping part?"

Reborn sigh. "Just go to sleep"

---in the morning---

Tsuna slowly open his eyes but he could move until he realizes that both of them is hugging Tsuna. Reborn hugs Tsuna to his chest while Colonnello face is near to Tsuna's neck that he could feel Colonnello's breathe on his neck.

Tsuna could think only one thing: Should he go back to sleep or wake both of them up?

-----------------------------------------------

Yes, I have realize that I have go off the topic a little bit with the Vaira and stuff about it and I know that this chapter is a big jump between time, it might seem a bit rush but it's for a good reason because it'll be time where they actually some 8027/R27 involve and a little of Colo27. So pretty much the chapters before was like a thing how Tsuna knows other people (i.e. Hibari, Yamamoto, Colonnello, ect) so yeah :D I have already thought of the next story...but I'm still writing plot for it... Don't forget to vote! So far (the last time I check) yamamoto: 1 and reborn (is far off): 12 XD continue to vote, people! For the people who have vote on the review page don't forget to vote again on my bio page :D. Thank you very much for R&R I hope I have had improve a bit with my grammar and my diction. Thanks to those who have comment on the review page. I still keep it in mind when I type out the story:3 I still hope I'll be able to update the story while I'm in Thailand. Review if you like, flame if you hate.


	9. Gokudera Chronicle

It was quite nice having Colonello and Reborn around, except for the fact that both Reborn and Colonello have a habit of stealing his food. Of course Colonello and Reborn blame the fact that they're bigger than him, that is why they need more food.

Though Tsuna thought it was their excuse to eat his food.

"Tsuna san!" A happy Gokudera yell at Tsuna.

Tsuna turn his head around to meet the owner of the voice at smile at Gokudera.

Gokudera sighs mentally. He wish Tsuna only smile at him and no one else. However because he does that smile to everyone, it make Gokudera felt... unneeded and unimportant.

That 2 feeling is the most feelings he hated the most...along with some other feelings.

"What brings you here, Gokudera kun?" Tsuna's angelic voice cut Gokudera's train of thoughts.

"W-well er. I thought I come to visit you...?" Gokudera said uneasily.

Gokudera came here to visit Tsuna, yes that's true, but that's probably half true. Gokudera came to see Tsuna because with in a week he have to go back to Italy and Gokudera decide that before he go back to Italy, he would like to come and see Tsuna everyday before he goes back.

Why did he have to go back? Its because his sister have finally mention something about he should be coming home to their father.

Its not that Gokudera didn't like his father, he just hate him.

"W-well, Tsuna san I was wondering....umm there's going to be a school performant. Will you...go?" Gokudera's heart was beating faster. He feel a bit light head too.

"Sure Gokudera kun what time ? Your school is Namimori isn't? I used to go there too" Tsuna said as he put some cake into the oven to bake and close it.

"Yes it's Namimori high. The show is within 3 days" Gokudera try not to mumble but he did.

"What will you be playing?" Tsuna asks with curiosity.

Gokudera look hesitate and flush at the same time. (Tsuna thought it was kind of cute)

"Piano" With that one word reply Gokudera almost ran out of the restaurant (from embarrassment or excitement)

"Gokudera kun!?" Tsuna shouts out after the running boy.

"What's wrong with him?...." Tsuna said to himself.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with him, kid, that brat is in love with you and have no idea how to tell you since he's such an idiot" Shamal, an old friend of Reborn explains to Tsuna while drinking.

"Wh-huh!?" Tsuna blush brightly.

Shamal shakes his head, this kid is denser than he thought. He could smell 'love' from Hayato.

"Kid, he's heads over heels for you. Just smack him in the face and kissed him already" Shamal slur through his drink.

Tsuna turn to face the other way. "B-but he's younger than me"

"So? Love doesn't matter when it come to age"

Silence.

"You know what, actually; your and Hayato's problem is not the age but the rivalry. There's too many people who is in love or targeting you....yeah that's must be it" Shamal said to himself more than to Tsuna but unfortunately, Tsuna can hear him.

People are fighting over him!?

Seriously!!?

---------------

The first thing that Tsuna did when he got back home was asking his 'home mate' if people are really fighting over him.

Reborn sighs in defeat.

"What is that sigh suppose to mean?!"

"Dame-Tsuna really fits you" with that Reborn walk away.

After then, Tsuna figure everything out.

But why Gokudera-kun want him to go and see the performance? He wouldn't do that unless......oh God.

He's going somewhere and not coming back?

--------------

The third day came and Gokudera is very overwhelm(the day where Gokudera is playing piano and Tsuna is suppose to be there and listens to him make a big difference)

He turn around to look at the audience. They were in school uniform, unlike what he use to see when he was on the stage when he was small.

The audience weren't in black suits or in overly expensive dress anymore, they were plain boring school uniforms with a occasion of parents wearing suit or whatever.

He take a glance on the audience again. He just need to find one person, to make sure he is being watch over by his (so called) angle.

Then he spot Tsuna waving at him. He grins and turns back to the piano and start playing the piece.

His finger move on the key gracefully, almost like his fingers were made to play piano.

The music slowly capture the heart and soul of the brunette's heart.

Tsuna stare at Gokudera in awe and everything just seem like a dream after that.

* * *

After the show, Tsuna decided to do about the situation that he is having. Not people fighting over him but the fact that Gokudera might be going somewhere and not coming back.

Tsuna hold Gokudera's hands in his and look into Gokudera's grayish-green eye.

"Gokudera kun, I am going to asks you a question and I need you to answer it properly" Tsuna said softly.

Gokudera nod stupidly, he was hypnotize by the physical contact.

"Are you...going somewhere and not coming back?"

It seems like that question snap him out of Tsuna's hypnotize.

"I-I........." Gokudera try very hard to lie to Tsuna that he's not going and in fact that it was just a admiration that he's having on Tsuna not love. With a sigh escaping Gokudera, he decide to say something.

"I'm going back to Italy, Tsuna san. I'm going there....and....." At that point he felt like he wanted to cry.

He just want to stay with Tsuna, the only person who have treat him so gentle and almost pampering him.

Tsuna pull Gokudera into a hug.

"Gokudera kun. I understand, its okay"

------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------Author's note

guys, I don't know what to say without making me look like I'm just saying my excuse you know? Well please listen to my excuses, you see, I'm in the start of grade 10 (well I'm on the end of my 2nd quarter to be precise) at the begging of the year I got quite a lot of projects to do (and I say a lot, I mean I get 4-5 different subjects' project within 1 or 2 week) and also a failing grade in my math. Hence this is why I have been...err....quiet for at least 2 months (or 3?) Now that I have improve a bit and the exam week is over (long time ago), I will be updating the story again, monthly...I guess. D:

I'm very sorry for being an ass hole ): I didn't mean it.

Well the good thing is, I have been owning a Macbook pro for a while and well, it kick ass XD. My sony have broke down for some gay ass reason....man I hate when that happen. I think its because my friend sent me a site and asks me to download something like a...garange band in Mac but it turns out that it's a virus (good thing i didn't download all the way i download like 20% then stop it unlike my friend who download the whole thing) so it turn out that his sony is also crash too (we have same problem which is the hard drive being retarded) other than tht....nothing else.


End file.
